My Guilty Crown
by Jelloe
Summary: The Vidus Genome - the successor of the Void Genome is known to be called the "Power of the Gods." After the commotion ended, Shu thought that everything will go back to normal. He has a great relationship with Ayase and life seems normal until his mother tells him about the Vidus Genome. It can bring Inori back. Follow Shu as he does whatever he can to get his true lover back.
1. Chapter 1 - Dreams and Tea

**HEY GUYS! It's been a year now ever since I wrote again haha... School and stuff :P The last time I wrote was about The Last of Us. If you guys like this chapter, make sure to check out my other ones! Just keep in mind that I wasn't that good at writing (still not that great haha) so bear with me :)**

**So recently I've been watching way more anime and I'm definitely hooked! I am a huge SAO fan and will definitely begin writing some stories about that (SAO 2 HYPE).**

**Reviews are appreciated and hearts and kisses to those that favorite and follow this story :)**

**So without further ado, here's my next story. Basically a sequel to Guilty Crown!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-Jelloe**

* * *

><p><strong>My Guilty Crown<strong>

_Shu…_

_Shu…_

A soft voice comes out of a girl with a design made of string formed by her hand. The guilty crown.

_Shu…_

I wake up to a sharp pain to my metallic right arm. Breathing heavily, I clutch the arm and tried to remain calm. I can't go back to her anymore. I've always told myself that I can't be living in the past anymore. I look out the window as I still clutch my mechanical arm. Inori was always the one that kept me calm and strong. "Is something wrong? Shu?" I look down at my bed and see Ayaselying next to me. Looking concerned, she sits up and hugs me. "It was about… _her_… right?"

Tears began running down the side of my cheeks. Even though I tried my best to move on with life, I still couldn't forget about her. Ayaseclutched me tightly on her chest. "I'll get you something to drink. Stay here ok?" She let go of me, got on her wheelchair, and went to the kitchen. "Everything changed ever since you left Inori." Everything really has changed. After finding out that Inori was gone forever, I wasn't able to move on with life. Everyone tried their best to help me forget, but she continued to be a part of me in my heart and mind. But there was one person that was able to change my life. This person made me smile and laugh. She was by my side the whole time; the times when I was weeping in tears and the times when I laugh from enjoyment. That was Ayase. It was as if I was finally able to begin a new life. This is why I chose her. She's the one that has been helping me go through my somber state. Even though I like her, I know I will never have the same feelings towards her than I did with Inori. I continued looking out at the view of my home. It was just in time for the sun to rise. The sky is patched with calm colors of blue, pink, and red. I wiped away the tears as I continued meditating on the days I had Inori.

One year has passed since the second attempted outbreak. Inori… The person I loved sacrificed herself instead of me in order to save everyone. Is this my true guilty crown? Being called a hero yet still feeling bereft? I miss her so much. Her tacit but benevolent personality, her sweet smile, her eyes, and her mellifluous voice. Even though I tried my best to forget about Inori, there isn't a single day that has gone by where I find something reminds me of her - the rice balls I make, the friends I see, even the home that I live in still brings me back to the days she was in this room. The door opens again and Ayasecomes in with a bottle of sweet green tea and hands it to me.

"No more orange juice?" We always drink orange juice in the morning.

Ayaseshakes her head. "There is, but just drink it. A bitter beginning to a sweet end. Even though bad things happened, most of us are happy in the end" She tries her best to smile and sat in bed next to me again.

I look at the green tea bottle and took a sip while still looking out the window. The bitter and sweet taste gives a nostalgic feeling of the Japan we all used to live in.

"Hey Shu…" She begins fondling around with her finger and hesitates on continuing. I turn to her and notice a concerned and solicitous look on her face. "Do you still love her?"

An astonished look came across my face and I look down in remorse.

"You've had dreams about Inori for a month now." She says, "And we've been together for almost a year. What's going on?"

"I don't know." That's all I can say right now. I was happy and finally was able to enjoy life. It wasn't until last month that I began having dreams of Inori again. I can still remember what she looks like. It's as if her void was meant for me to use. Our hearts seem to have a connection. "Something is telling me that I can still save her, but I know it's too late now." I look away from the window and look atAyase. "I have you now. You've helped me through all this and you've been there for me. That's why I like you."

Ayase nods and rests her head on my shoulder.

"If there is a way that she can be saved…" She took her hands and put them behind my head. Our foreheads touch and our mouths are only centimeters away from touching.

"…What will you do?"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Coffee I Drink Everyday

**Hey Guys! Sorry for posting this so late. Lemme just explain that I'm now going to be a Junior in highschool so gotta study that SATs T.T On top of that, I have an online course to do so I can skip it. I had double tutoring for my SAT class for the past 2 weeks which is why I am so late. Don't kill me please.**

**So basically there will definitely be action and obviously romance. I'm just getting warmed up :P**

**Shit gets a bit intense in this chapter haha**

**Don't forget to review my story so far! I love constructive criticism.**

**Hugs and kisses for those who follow and favorite :)**

**Without further ado, here's my second chapter (only :( )**

**- Jelloe**

* * *

><p>"If there is a way that she can be saved… What will you do?-"<p>

"Shu?" Mom called outside, "Is Ayase here too?"

Ayase smiles and quickly kisses me while I was still thinking. I noticed what just happened, blushed, and quickly jumped.

"I'm coming right out Ouma-san! I'm with Shu right now." Ayase crawled out of bed and turned to me. "Could you... be able to help me?" She smiled and I got out of bed, picked her up, and placed her on her wheelchair. Mom was waiting for me outside with a warm smile. "I brought you guys pizza!"

"Oh. Thanks" for some reason I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Is something the matter Shu?" Mom walks up to me and touches my shoulders. "Is there a malfunction in your eyes?"

"No" I looked down

"Did the genome not work?" She bent down to look closely at my eyes.

"I said no!" I glared at my mom and began breathing heavily while walking backwards.

"Shu…" Ayase looked at me in a concerned manner. "I think we should talk about th-"

"No." I interrupted her. I can't go back to Inori anymore. She's gone forever and there's nothing to change about it. "I'm going back to my room."

I slowly walked back to my room and sat on my bed looking at the view. Only two year and technology has advanced so far that genomes are beginning to take control of medical and scientific studies. Ever since people saw what I was able to do, scientists began racing to invent the _perfect_ genome for mankind. Even though my eyesight was gone, I was given vision again through the Vision Genome that was injected into me. Although great in many ways, fear and paranoia struck much of the world. Wars would begin to look even more chaotic and death would be extremely high. It would lead to our extinction if these things get out of hand. It would mean another void genome. Maybe another Lost Christmas. I look outside again and tears began coming down my face. The morning sky was blood pink just like Inori's hair. I dug my head into my blanket and began sobbing like a crybaby again.

"Shu please come out." Ayase knocked on the door.

I ignored her and laid in bed still crying. "Shu Ayase told me everything and I-"

I ran towards the door, opened it and looked at them. "There is nothing. Nothing! There is nothing we can do anymore to save her. Can you please just-"

"There is a possible way. It will be a long process, but there is a way" Mom stared at me. "I can't tell you right now since you'll be late for school. But there is a way."

My eyes widened. I was shocked. I looked down at Ayase and she didn't look at me. Her eyes didn't look happy. She looked sad. But what can I say? She knows that I still can't get over her. It hurts to see Ayase like this. I took a deep breath and looked at my mom. "How?"

"You're going to need to get to school soon. Get dressed and I'll tell you when you two get home." Mom didn't seem happy. A worried look was on her face. "And Ayase" Ayase's eyes go up and their eyes met. Mom nods and Ayase smiles faintly.

Me and Ayase grab a slice of pizza and left the house. Mom sees us outside and says goodbye. "Next time, please tell me before you two do your business. I don't want to clean up after you guys!"

I turned around, blushed and yelled at her. Ayase giggled and we were off to school. I sat next to Ayase on the train. We didn't have a normal conversation like we usually did. Instead, Ayase was looking down and tried to avoid eye contact. I looked out the window and thought of something to try and cheer her up. My hand slowly moved towards her and they met. "You never told me what you would do if she would come back." She said as she responded to my action. I really don't know what I would do. Ayase and I have been through so much, yet now that I am told that Inori has a possibility of coming back, I really don't know what to do.

"I…" I clenched her hand and looked at her. I can't hurt her. I have feelings for her as well.

"Shu…" Ayase clenched my hand. "I know that you like me, but I also know that you still have some feelings for Inori. Is that right?"

I looked away and nodded. Her other hand moved and she placed it on top of our hands. "I'm not going to give up that easily on you and you know that. Even though Inori can be brought back, we're still together at this time. I know that you like me and I know that you wouldn't just nonchalantly leave me." I looked at her and she put her head on my shoulder. "It would be nice… to see her again." She smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled faintly at her and I close my eyes awaiting our turn for the stop to our school.

Giggles were coming around as I helped Ayase out of the train.

"Hey Shu. You going to ditch us for Ayase again during lunch?" Souta grinned "You always leave us for her. What happened to your friends?"

"You know you guys could always sit with us." Ayase laughed. "Quit making us feel guilty."

_*Ding*_

_*Ding*_

_*Ding*_

"Then it's a deal! We're sitting together during lunch for the first time in like two weeks. What is up with you this month Shu? You seem so different." Souta came up to me and put his hands on my face. "Shu?"

I didn't notice that I was staring off into space again. I see Souta's arms straight and touching my face when suddenly a flash appears. It was Inori. Her pink hair and red eyes. Her ingenious expression one foot away from me. I quickly blink again and see Souta looking cluelessly at me. "Shu?"

I quickly push him away and back up into the school wall outside our classroom we were walking to. I quickly try and calm myself down while everyone was staring at me. I look at Ayase and an expression of worry was on her face. I took a deep breath and weakly smiled. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Geez Shu you've really been out of it lately." Souta scratched his head and yawned, "I really hope you're ok."

"Hey Shu." Yahiro put his hand on my shoulder. "If you can't really talk to anyone you can always count on me."

"Yeah thanks." I looked down

"Maybe it's something we should all know. Maybe we should talk about it during lunch." Class was about to begin. The teacher was walking our way. "How about it?"

I nodded and he patted me on the back. It was time for me to become engulfed with education for five hours.

_*Ding*_

_*Ding*_

_*Ding*_

Lunch time finally started. Ayase and I move to the abandoned building that our friends all go to. Along the way, Ayase and I had a fun and brusque talk.

"Yeah so where to afterschool?" I smiled and asked her.

"I don't know. Let's go get some coffee."

"You remind me of coffee." I replied

"Why's that?" Ayase looked up from her wheelchair.

"You're a bitter person." I chuckled as Ayase pouted and glared at me.

"Coffee always has a sweet taste after right? You might look bitter, but since I finally know you, you're probably the sweetest and greatest person I have ever met." I thought over what to say next. "You're the coffee I drink every day."

Ayase blushes and smiles. "Jeez Shu. But aren't you just copying what I said about tea?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah well tea is more nostalgic than it is sweet. I don't want to feel homesick every day when I'm around you. Everyone drinks coffee in the morning to start a new day. You've given me a new start. So you're my coffee I drink every day."

"You're so cheesy" Ayase laughs "That would be one of the cute things I like about you."

"Oh what's something you like about me that's not cute?" I looked at her in a skeptical way.

"You get serious when needed to be and always try and help others even if it takes a toll on your body." Ayase touches my mechanical right arm. "You would never try and abandon anyone you care about."

I didn't think much of it and continued walking towards the abandoned building. When we got there, everyone was talking and laughing.

"Oh hey look who showed up to join us." Souta ran up to us and patted me on the back. "What was taking you two lovebirds so long?" He smiled and kindly said hi to Ayase.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe Ayase and Shu were doing some naughty stu-" Tsugumi was looking seductively at Ayase but was cut off by her.

"Let's just not go there and just talk about other things!" Ayase blushes and yells at Tsugumi.

We all sat down together and began eating. The atmosphere was quite enjoyable. Everyone smiled and laughed while we were eating. It's like as if we've all forgotten our past; or tried to at least. After a long laugh, an awkward silence was amidst the air. Yahiro looked at me while I was still smiling. "Shu. Are you cool with telling us what's been going on?"

My smile quickly faded away and I was caught off guard. "Oh? Shu is that why you've been acting so differently lately?" Souta used his chopsticks and ate a clump of natto and rice.

I looked down and was wondering if I should tell them. I don't want them to remember the past. They seem happier now than before. Ayase was off her wheelchair the whole time sitting next to me and held my hand. "We all want to see her again you know. Ouma-san said that we could bring her back."

I nodded and continued looking at the ground. "There's a chance that Inori…" My voice was caught and the flashbacks suddenly came to my head again. My head felt like it was swelling and my heart was beating faster and faster.

"What's going on?" Tsugumi asked.

"Hey Shu are you ok?" I heard Souta put down his lunchbox

"Shu?" Ayase patted my back

Everything started turning white and before I knew it, I was in a different world. Everything was white.

"Shu…" I heard a voice. A soft voice. A voice I have remembered all this time.

"Inori…?" A shadow was in front of me and became clearer as I walked towards it. Everything was too bright and I stumbled my way towards the dark shadow. My hands were out trying to find Inori.

"Shu… I don't have much time but there is something I need to say."

I continued walking and stumbling after the shadow. Tears finally rolling down my eyes.

"Our souls are tied together. There is something going on with your body. The void genome isn't completely wiped out. You were able to absorb me as you took the guilty crown. I'm with you. Inside of you. Right here." A hand touches my chest. "Maybe someday… I'll be able to see you again… Shu."

A flashing sound went through me and everything went dark after.

"Shu! Hey Shu!" Yahiro was shaking me by the shoulders and was looking insane.

I wake up and see that I had tears in my face. I sat up quickly and drank some of my water. Ayase was beside me and had her hand against her mouth looking shocked. Everyone was shocked.

"What in the hell is going on with you Shu?" Souta screamed at me and slapped me in the face. "Get a hold of yourself and tell us before I hit you again!" Souta was worried. "You nearly scared me to death you idiot!"

I look down again and finally spoke up.

"I can bring back Inori."

I wonder if my coffee date is still good with Ayase.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sunset

**Hey guys! Third chapter :)**

**Just so you guys know. I will NOT be able to write Fanfics when school starts :( I have a lot to do this year haha**

**Action will soon start so hopefully I have time to write about it.**

**I love constructive feedback and reviews. Hearts and kisses for those who favorite and follow! :)**

**Thanks to those who have been following this story!**

**Jelloe**

* * *

><p>"Is it ready yet?" Professor Sato asked as I continued inspecting the genome in a microscope.<p>

"Soon" I replied as I scrutinized each segment of the Vidus Genome. They say it's the true successor of the Void Genome.

"Is your son up to do this? Haruka?" Sato touched my shoulder lightly.

I turned away from the microscope and checked the time. It was almost six. "He'd do anything to save someone he cares about. You guys aren't even giving me the choice to make the decision. My work is done for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"He needs to be the one to use it" Sato stood outside our laboratory. "If all that you're saying is true, your son will be able to change this world tremendously."

I nodded, bowed, and left GHQ which is now controlled by the newly established Japanese government. As I drove, I couldn't help but think about what will happen to Shu. After the incident triggering the Fourth Apocalypse, a Void synchronization occurred between Inori and Shu. Their hearts became one together. A Vidus Transcendence.

It's almost ready to be tested. All I have to do is tell Shu.

**_Three hours earlier_**

"Coffee time?" I tried my best to act normal as I pushed Ayase outside of the school.

"Yup" Ayase laughed and rested her head by my forearm, "I'm so tired."

"Wow is that just an excuse to rest your head on my arm?" I nudged her head a bit and laughed.

Ayase giggles and started getting comfortable at the position we were in.

As we walked out the school, people were running out for fresh air. Ayase and I walked slowly and talked happily. Yahiro walked past us, patted me on the shoulder, and nodded at me. Souta then slapped me on the back and put his arm around me. "Where are you two love birds going?"

"Coffee." I said as I tried recovering from the slap. Ayase laughs and rests her head on my arm again.

"Hey Shu. You can talk to me whenever you want about this alright? We're all in this together." Souta whispered towards my ear and smiled.

I nodded and looked down. "Yeah thanks. See you later"

We walked out of school territory and went to the usual coffee shop that we went to. We knew the people well there and they would usually give us a complimentary slice of cake to share. We requested a place outside since the Spring temperature was just right for our clothes. The store was by the beach with a perfect view of GHQ. The sun was shining brightly down on us as birds chirped around us. The soothing sound of the ocean waves and fresh beach air really calmed me down. I continued looking at Ayase. Her beautiful brown eyes, her brown hair, and her blouse she was wearing. She looked amazing.

"Hey Shu… what do you keep looking at me for? Is there something wrong with me?" Ayase blushed and moves her hair around.

I snap out of it and shake my head. "You just look really pretty today."

Ayase giggled and looked over the beach and out to the bay area. "Have you ever wondered why the Recovery Genome never worked on me?"

I looked out with her and looked at the peaceful waves that were shaped from the water. I turn to her legs and look down again.

"I'm so envious you know. You got your eyesight back but the genome I took never worked." She sighed and smiled sadly.

I looked back and saw the GHQ headquarters. Even though genomes are the next level to humanity, they are painful to deal with. Cells are being reshaped, DNA being reorganized, and tissues being changed completely at the same time. It's a painful procedure.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that and not get anything as a result." I look at her and tried my best to smile. "They'll fix it."

Ayase gave a reassuring smile and placed her hand on top of mine on the table.

"Well look at you two love birds. Here's the coffee you guys have been waiting for." The waiter came and placed our coffee on the table. Ayase thanked the waiter and looked at me. I looked back at her and smiled back.

"What?" I laughed a little bit and continued looking at her hazel eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just thankful I got someone like you." Ayase blushes and smiles

"I bet there are things you're not thankful of?" I questioned her

"Yeah you snore sometimes when you sleep. I can't get up with you around me so I have to cope with it."

"Hey!" I yelled reluctantly.

That's when my phone buzzed by the table.

"Do you need to take it now?" Ayase asked beginning to look dejected.

I look at the phone and it was an email from my mom. The subject only had a name – "Vidus Genome." There was an attached file. I shook my head and smiled. "I'll check on it later." I replied. Things can wait.

As we talked, drank, and ate, we didn't know how much time that went by. All I knew was that I was enjoying it. I pushed Ayase to the beach when we finished at the Coffee shop.

"It's been so long you know." Ayase said.

"So long about what?"

"It's been so long since we had a conversation like this." Ayase cheerfully smiled. "You know. I've never really been in ocean water before."

"Are you hinting me something?" I was reluctant. I knew what she was going to ask me to do.

"Pick me up. You need your exercise."

I hesitated as I stopped and picked her up. "Are you sure about this?" I asked

"We'll be fine."

I ran near the ocean and lowered Ayase near the water. As Ayase was feeling the cool evening water, I began thinking of the email mom gave me. What was the Vidus Genome? I've never heard of it before.

"Watch out!" Ayase patted my chest and I looked out towards the ocean. A large tide hit us and both of us got drenched. We decided it was time to leave so I picked her up and climbed the dune that separated the boardwalk from the beach.

"Are you ok? I didn't notice that wave" I embarrassingly looked away.

"You've always been clumsy. It's alri-"

I accidentally tripped on a wet patch of seaweed. I stumble forward and accidentally drop Ayase. We both fell on the ground with me on top of her. "For God's sake you need to watch where you're going!" Ayase scolded me and began laughing after. I rubbed my head and laughed. Ayase wasn't hurt from the incline we were on.

"Hey Shu…" I look down at her and she was blushing. She put her arms around my neck and I moved closer to her. The orange setting sun behind us, Ayase on the sand with me on top, and with no one around. It was a perfect moment. I move closer to her and looked at her hazel eyes. She's the one for me. Ayase smiled, closed her eyes and moved a few centimeters towards my head. Our heads touched and we kissed.

Time felt as if it slowed down as our lips touched. The soft feeling and sweet taste from her lips mesmerized me. As we finished, I open my eyes and we both giggled. I quickly moved in for another peck on her lips and laid next to her. The sun was still setting and it was just us. I moved my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. Her hands held my hand that had my shoulder around hers and we sat there for a good five minutes not talking. Just looking at the setting sun.

Everything was beautiful. I wished that this moment would never end. The birds were flying near the ocean and the sun was just about to set.

"Shu?" Ayase looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"I…" Ayase turned red again.

"You've been turning red a lot today. What's up?" I laughed and waited for her to speak.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Vidus Genome

**Hey Guys! Now I know some of you followers might be like "yo wtf I thought you died." I know it's been a year since I've updated and it's my fault for not consistently posting chapters but since I do have SAT's, I thought you guys will understand that I will not be posting as often. I didn't do that bright the first time so I'll be even more busy. Since Spring break is coming up, I decided to update this story! I am not even close to finishing this story and I will definitely be updating it more often over the summer! I really hope that this chapter isn't that confusing because I'm basically adding a new genome into the story. Just like always, I LOVE constructive criticism. It's seriously how I improve as a writer**  
><strong>Share this with your friends! I hope to create more content for you guys :)<strong>  
><strong>Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review my newest chapter!<strong>  
><strong>-Jelloe<strong>

* * *

><p>"I love you." Ayase smiles and rests her head on my chest.<p>

I stare at her with a smile and kissed her on the cheek. I checked the time and it was almost seven. We could stay here for a few more minutes. Ayase fell asleep in my arms and I dug through my pants to find my phone. Now was my chance to read the email my mom sent me.

**To:** Shu Ouma  
><strong>From: <strong>Haruka Ouma

**Subject: **Vidus Genome

_Shu,_

_ This email is all you need to know about how to bring back Inori... Read the attachment for everything that you need to know. Things will change if this proves to be successful. I'm sorry but I have no choice. You'll find out more about this soon._

_ Know that I will always love you.  
>Mom<em>

I opened the attached document and began reading. I was shocked to see the information that it gave me. If this genome is leaked, we may be facing something even more worse than a Lost Christmas. I thought we stopped testing these illegal genomes. If this genome was given to the wrong person, the world will suffer.

5 people are being tested with this genome. I am one of the five.

It seems as if we are never able to run away from pandemics.

"Shu?" Ayase moves her head and sees me on my phone. "What's going on?"

I continue reading about the Vidus Transcendence and begin to wonder if it will truly work. Am I really connected with Inori? Are we meant to be together?

"Shu." Ayase crawled up towards me and moved my hand clutching my phone so she could see. "What is this?"

I let go of the phone and let her read it. After five minutes, Ayase finally closed the phone and gave it to me. "Are you going to do it?" Ayase asked

"I don't have a choice."

"What is the government thinking right now? We're all in danger if things go bad."

"Yeah I know." I continued looking at the setting sun. "But I need to bring Inori back."

"Why?"

I laid there silently. I didn't know what to say.

"Why can't you just leave her at peace? She should be dead Shu." Ayase's voice began to crack. "Why can't you just accept that? I've tried so hard to put up with this Shu. I confessed to you."

"I know." That was all I could say.

"Is this Vidus Transcendence true?"

I nodded sadly. I couldn't speak.

"So I'm not the one you love?" tears began rushing down Ayase's eyes

I looked away and covered my eyes with my arm.

Instead of letting go, Ayase clutched onto me harder.

"This isn't fair! All I want right now in my life is for someone to love me back. Someone that I can share equal feelings with. I can't leave you! I'm begging you. Please just stay with me. I can't lose you either. You mean so much more to me than Gai did."

I couldn't speak.

"Say something. Shu. Pl-"

"Are you Ouma Shu?" A man in a white suit and two men in black came up to us

"Why do you ask?" I asked. They didn't look friendly.

"We need you to come with us." The two men in black came towards us and grabbed us by the arms.

I tore my hands away from them and pushed them away. Ayase struggled with the other man in black but was hit in the back of the head. She fell unconscious.

"Get away from her!" I ran towards Ayase but a sharp pain swelled up at the back of my head and darkness soon enveloped around me.

I wake up tied to a metallic bed. My head was still hurting from being knocked out.

"I'm glad you're awake. Ouma Shu."

I look up and see a different man with a white suit walking towards a control panel. "It's a shame that your mother works for a different branch. She wouldn't be able to see this happening to you." The man in white began laughing hysterically and pressed a button in the control panel. A shining large needle with a thick, maroon liquid sat next to me.

"I believe your mother sent you an email explaining on what the Vidus genome is?"

I squirmed around trying to get out of the bed.

"Who are you?" I glared at him.

"Oh I apologize for my rudeness." The man continued pressing buttons in the control panel. "My name is Usagi Kuro. I work for GHQ"

"GHQ was shut down by the Japanese government." I glared at him.

"Oh well that's what they you to believe… You know. To prevent insurgencies." The needle filled with the maroon colored liquid pointed towards me and redirected itself close to my right eye.

"Your mother says that you wish for the Vidus Genome?" Kuro leaves the control panel and comes close to me. "I'm here to grant you it." He smiles at me in a hysterically.

"I was going to do this anyways so why are you doing this so soon?"

"Let's just say that I added something that they did not want." Kuro went back to the control panel and pressed a button.

A thick, dark maroon liquid begins to fill up the needle and came close to my eye. I began thrashing around to try and break free of the metal bars.

"Oh no. If you do that, you'll definitely die! Here let me help you." Kuro presses a button and small metallic hands kept my right eye open. I had no choice but to look at the needle. The pain was unbearable once it punctured me.

"People called the Void Genome the Power of the King… I call this the Power of the Gods!" Kuro continued laughing as if this was something that he was enjoying. "Enjoy your new power Ouma Shu."

The large needle punctured my eye. I felt the liquid pour inside of me. It was cold like ice. My heart pumped the liquid through my sytem and I immediately felt colder. I couldn't breathe. When the needle moved out of my eye, a small river of blood squirted out of my right eye.

Dark red strands came out of my chest and surrounded my body. Each one of them began to move tremendously fast. Excruciating pain came out of my metallic right arm and leg. The nerves on the arm detached from the nerves on my body. Something was growing out of the stub of my limbs. Swelling pain enveloped around my legs and arms. They regrew. What I saw in front of me was a new arm and a new leg.

The room shook tremendously as I screamed from the sharp pain throbbing throughout my body. The metal bed folded and twisted as the dark red strands around me spread out and impaled everything it went through. I black out after freeing myself from the bed and felt something that I have never felt before – Immortal.

_Shu…_  
>My eyes open and I look around me. The morning air is fresh with birds chirping around trees. A lake is off in the distance and flowers bloomed everywhere I saw. Everything was so peaceful. I look in front of me and I gasp. It was Inori.<p>

Inori smiles and begins to run towards me. I let out a laugh as tears begin to roll down my face.

"Inori!" We hug and fall on the warm grass field. "You still look the same."

"I found you." Inori lets out a sigh of relief as she puts her head on my chest. "I finally found you."

"No I found you." I hold her for a brief moment and began to look at my surroundings. "This doesn't look like Japan. Where are we?"

"Your soul." She says as she touches my chest. "Now that you have the Vidus Genome, I can talk to you whenever I want. We're true lovers and a soul string was tied between us when we first met. I was able to stay with you in your heart after I died."

"So you're back now?" I begin to smile.

"I won't be back in the world until our Vidus Transcendence is complete. The final evolution." Inori looks at Shu with tears in her face.

"Why do you know so much? What is the final evolution? What is going on?" I ask

"I'm reading the Vidus genome as we're speaking. The Vidus Genome is just like the void genome but more powerful. So powerful that it can possibly kill or hurt you psychologically if you do not evolve yourself in a specific amount of time. You can turn insane. **We** can turn insane."

"How do I evolve? What do I get?" I ask.

"It requires time, but the best way to evolve is for you to fight the other Vidus Genome volunteers. The man, Kuro, did this for a reason. Right now, you have my sword and even though you regrew your limbs, you can call your King's arm anytime you want."

"I'll bring you back again Inori. We'll be together again." I press my head against her forehead and close my eyes.

"Look." Inori points towards a hill that seems to have grass that is rotting in color. "The Vidus Genome's work."

"How long do I need to evolve?" I ask

"I'm your eyes and ears for your body. Hold on." Inori closes her eyes. "The Vidus genome will stay alive in this situation for one month without the first evolution it seems."

I nod and hug her again. "I don't want to forget your face."

"You can hear me speak as much as you can now."

"I can finally talk to you again." I smiled. "I'll tell you everything that you missed."

"Well you don't need to. I already know about everything Shu." Inori begins to giggle. "Now what are you going to do with Ayase?"

"Hey we'll cross that bridge when we come to it ok?" I looked away with a blush as I yelled at her. "She's a really great person."

"I know." Inori said "She's pretty great in bed t-"

"Hey that never happened!" I said embarrassingly. "So how do I wake up?"

Inori smiles and touches my chest. A light begins to shine. "I'll see you when you wake up Shu."

"Until next time I see you Inori." I grab her hand that is touching my chest and it begins to glow. "I love you."

Inori's smile was the last thing I saw before I woke up. How will I explain this to everyone and how can I evolve in a month?


	5. Chapter 5 - Smile I Always Wanted to See

**Hey guys! I hope everyone is having a great summer so far :). I can't say I'm back, but I'll try to update this story as much as I can over the summer. It's pretty hard for me to stay consistent since I have to start writing my college essays and shit like that haha. This chapter was pretty actiony so hopefully you guys like it! Make sure to drop a follow/favorite and some reviews as well. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

I wake up on a bed staring at a light on top of me. A subtle beeping sound is heard on the left side of me and I notice a needle inside my right arm. The beeping on the heart monitor speeds up as I quickly took out the needle. My arm regrew. How is this even possible? As I mused over my arm, I begin to look around and realize that I'm in a hospital… who found me? I begin to recall everything and remembered the genome that Kuro guy gave me. This genome… I can even feel it pulsating through my body. This power regrew my limbs so what else can it do? I move my arm around and touched a lit up lamp near me. A sharp and subtle pain went through my right fingertip as I touched the light bulb. It really did grow back.

I quickly get up to use the bathroom to wash my face and stretch my legs around. Beads of water droplets drip down my cheeks and chin as the lukewarm water covered my face and hands. I look up at the mirror and my heart quickly sank.

"Ah!" I jump back and knock over a stool in the bathroom. My heart begins to race as I stood there staring at my eyes. One eye was fine but my right eye is now blood red. What happened to me? I quickly began to breathe faster until I was about to hyperventilate. That's when I heard her voice in my head.

"Calm down Shu. This hurts me too."

"Inori?" I looked around. "Where are you?"

"Inside of you."

"Am I turning crazy?"

"No."

"I'm not making this whole conversation up right?" I said.

"No."

"Will you be leaving soon or can we talk like this?" I ask

"The Vidus Transcendence is now complete because of the genome. We can talk as much as we want now."

I smiled and laid back in bed. "So do you know what happened when I blacked out?"

"Your eyes are my eyes" Inori says, "I don't know what is going on either."

"I see. So with this genome, am I able to have my old powers back?"

"Not necessarily, but you do get to use my void."

"Well that's a plus." I begin to smile. "So how am I able to use it?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll find out soon." Inori said in my head

A long pause occurred as I climbed back to bed. How am I going to tell Ayase about this? How am I going to be able to evolve? Am I going to die? I have so many questions that I need to answer.

"In a way… I'm still happy." I smile again. "I finally know that I can bring you back."

"Shu. You need to hear this."

"Hear what?"

"Someone is telling me something."

I look around my hospital confused as I was trying to figure out what is going on.

"Open your mind Shu. Close your eyes." Inori said impatiently.

I begin to relax and instantly heard a voice getting louder and louder.

_"Ouma Shu… Ouma Shu… Ou..ma… SHU. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL OUMA SHU. KILL OUMA SHU. KI-"_

I quickly pick myself up and looked around. "What the hell?" My heart begins to pound as I walk out of my hospital room. No one was outside.

"FOUND YOU. OUMA SHU"

A screeching and unpleasant sound came to my right and I quickly turn my head. A deformed male body with a cape holding a dagger stood in front of me breathing heavily. I take a step back examining the monster's body and began to notice red crystals forming on the right side of his face. His right eye was red and his left eye had a hazel contexture to it – Just like my eyes.

"Shu… What do we do?" I hear Inori ask in my head.

"I was going to ask you that!" My stomach turned as I was thinking about what to do. Why is he trying to kill me?

"Are you ready…?" The body says as he begins to limp towards me. My legs tense up and freeze as he begins to stumble towards me. My instincts begin to kick in and start to run away from him down the narrow corridor. Why isn't anyone in this hospital?

"YOU CAN"T RUN" The screeching voice changed into a more female voice. "GIVE HIM YOUR SOUL OUMA SHU"

That's when I felt it. A swelling pain on my left hip begins to throb. I look forward but nothing was there. I look towards my hip and see the knife the monster had on his hand moving inside of me. The knife begins to turn even though there was no one in front me. I reach for the blade but something was pushing my hands away from the small dagger. And I feel pupils beginning to dilate. I cough blood and see it splatter not on the ground, but on something invisible.

"Shu! We can't run. We need to fight them." Inori said in my head. "Shu?"

I can barely hear her anymore. I was losing too much blood.

"We can take his soul now Tatsuki!" female voice came from somewhere in front of me. "We can live together again!"

"Don't give the enemy our names Hanata! Anyways, I'm sorry I did this to you Hanata" The voice began to soften. "I should have stayed faithful. You were always the one that I loved." The male voice began to choke as if he is crying.

"We can start over again, Tatsuki." The female voice said in a more soothing voice.

This is it. I lost my chance to bring Inori. It was a nice run… But I just wish that things would have been better. I begin to think about the good times I had but meeting with Inori was probably the best moment in my life. I got to do so many things with her… Even though the infiltration mission at the beach with everyone wasn't something we should have been enjoying, it was great that I got to spend time with her. It's nice to have my final memory be about the one I love right? A chest begins to shine on my chest and my eyes begin to blur. The monster appears again and it seems as if he's about to take a void from me. My eyesight strangely begins to regain vision and I hear Inori's voice again.

"This is why I chose you Shu." The glow on my chest synthesized with Inori's voice "Are you really ready to die yet?"

"No." I said softly. "Not yet. Not until I see you again!"

I push my arms and legs towards the floor and traveled about fifty feet almost instantly. Maroon strands from before begin to grow out of my chest but instead of impaling everything around me, it is traveling towards my right arm and formed a hilt of a sword. More maroon strands continue to move down my arm until my chest stopped glowing. By the end, I was clutching a black and maroon long sword that looked similar to Inori's void. My heart pumping, I can feel tremendous power flowing through my body. The feeling of immortality and invincibility was overwhelming. It felt as if I was going to lose myself.

"Shu! Concentrate." It was the sword that was speaking but it was Inori's voice. "Don't lose focus on our memories together. I can't turn into a void otherwise!"

Why do I care? I feel powerful. I can become a god with this power. I can conquer the world with this pow-

"If you give into the genome, we'll both die." My head began to sting as I snap out of it. "Concentrate Shu!"

I look at the sword – at Inori. This power… it's nothing compared to what I really want right now.

"DON'T RUN BEFORE YOU WALK BUDDY!" A cackling laugh from the male and female came out of the monster. "YOU MIGHT JUST TURN INTO US!"

I look back at Tatsuki and Hanata and begin to walk. "I will never turn into something like you.

"Oh? How come?" Tatsuki to walk as well. More like a limp

"I know my priorities."

"What would that be?" we begin to jog

"To get Inori back!" both of us sprint towards each other and I let out a scream. I'm not going to lose to something like that. The monster disappears again but the blood from before was still stained on his face. I know exactly where to hit. I slice through and see them sliced in half.

Blood begins to poor out of both halves yet they begin to laugh. A hand dips a finger into a forming pool of blood and puts the blood close to his mouth. He laughs even louder "But was that really me?"

"Was that really us?" a female voice this time.

The body that was cut in half quickly fades away and I begin to look around. Was he still alive? I quickly shut my eyes to try and scan the area. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Shu behind you!" Inori screamed

"YOUR SOUL IS OURS" he was right behind me. But I was faster.

I sense the dagger lunging towards me so I quickly grab the arm clutching the blade, push it away, and lunge Inori's sword into Tatsuki.

"I thought we could have had a chance again." The male voice gasped. "I'm sorry I did this to you, Hanata."

"Only God will decide right from wrong Tatsuki. We'll see how he judges us." Hanata said. "But I forgive you."

The part that Inori struck into Tatsuki begins to glow so bright that I had to cover my eyes. Upon opening them again, we were somewhere different – a cliff with an amazing view of Tokyo. A male figure is standing at the edge of the cliff smiling at us.

"Shu…" I feel a soft hand and quickly interlace my fingers with the fingers I knew so well.

I look to my right and I see her there smiling. Smiling. A warm and small smile that I always wanted to see.

"I've never seen you smile like that." I place my forehead on hers and close my eyes. "I'm happy that I can see you again."

"Shu… We need to talk to him too."

I open my eyes again and look back at the cliff. He was there waving us towards him.

"Let's go." I said while holding her hands. "We have a lot of questions to ask him."


End file.
